


Ding Dong - Just in Case

by ultragirlvfr750



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon keeps one ding dong in Brenda's old candy drawer just in case the former Deputy Chief comes back.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding Dong - Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunatefolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatefolly/gifts).



> There is a lovely pictorial Brenda.Sharon headcanon over on tumblr that Sharon keeps a one ding dong in her top drawer (Brenda's old candy drawer) just in case Brenda comes back. It's poignant, hits me right in the feels every time I see it and I finally broke down and wrote a small oneshot about it. Because I just can't resist Sharon falling for Brenda or vice versa. Gets me every time.
> 
> And this one is for fortunatefolly - because she's the most lovely ever and she not only indulges my brenda.sharon obsession, she encourages it.

Sharon sighed and reluctantly closed the file on her desk. She pinched the bridge of her nose above her glasses trying in vain to stave off the migraine that had been lurking at the back of her head all evening.

The murder room was empty. Not surprising considering it was past nine and she'd sent the last of her team packing a few hours earlier. Predictable as ever Andy had slid into her office, shuffling his feet, trying unsuccessfully to appear nonchalant. Usually she found his hesitant attempts at enticing her to spend time with him outside of work rather cute but tonight she had been feeling on edge, out of sorts and had rebuffed his offer to drive her home with a rather stern wave of her hand. His crestfallen expression had earned him a silent glare and he'd quickly left her alone to the stack of paperwork Andrea Hobbs had dropped on her desk.

Truth be told she'd done more than was necessary and there was no real reason that she couldn't go home. She just didn't want to.

Rusty was in San Diego, bonding with Emily and Ricky, enjoying the newfound feelings of having siblings and being a part of a family. Sharon didn't begrudge him the time he was spending with his new brother and sister, but with his absence came a kind of quiet that was unsettling. Sharon had never minded solitude or her own company, but lately she had found herself longing for a glass of wine, the warmth of laughter and intelligent conversation when she arrived home instead of the darkened foyer and her silent couch.

Sharon stood up abruptly and raked the fingers of one hand through her thick hair while she yanked open her desk drawer with the other. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and in doing so felt a visceral memory shoot through her, of watching someone else indulge in that same unconscious habit.

It had been a long time.

Sharon fished to the bottom of the drawer, searching for what she knew was always there, tucked away behind old files, just like Sharon's memories were always there lurking below the surface.

When was the last time she'd surreptitiously, yet helplessly watched Brenda in the act of biting her lower lip?

Years?

How long had it been since she'd imagined what it would have been like to take the infuriating Deputy Chief's hands, leaning over to claim the blonde's mouth with her own, freeing that bottom lip from it's frustrating prison?

Days?

Only hours if she were honest.

Sharon pulled the ding dong from its place in the drawer. She turned it over in her hands staring at it intently. She'd kept the silver packaged chocolatey cake, Brenda's favorite, just in case.

"Just in case what?" Sharon's voice caught in her throat and she violently swallowed at the lump of grief suddenly lodged there.

She picked at the edges of the foil, eyes far away, helpless to stop the memories of the moments between them play across the inner screen of her mind.

That God awful pink trenchcoat.   
Her ridiculous, cloying accent.   
The hideous floral skirts and her cardigans.   
How obstinate she was and her uncanny ability to obfuscate and turn routine investigations into a nightmare of red tape.   
Her endless ability to argue.  
Her infuriating insistence that she was right, about everything, and her general disregard for anyone who impeded her quest for confessions.  
The way her blonde curls sprang free from the confines of their elastic.   
Sharon's urge to brush them out of the Deputy Chief's eyes.   
How her heart began to trip hammer in her chest when they faced off against one another.   
The needless trips to Major Crimes just to catch a glimpse of the woman.   
How Sharon could pick out her perfume in a room full of detectives even after the Chief had left. 

How she'd almost leaned over one night when they were alone and cupped her superior's face in her hands and kissed her. That only the arrival of David Gabriel with a file and a package of twizzlers had saved Sharon from the inevitable embarrassment that would have come had she given in to her desire

Except that there had been a moment, just a brief second where Brenda had looked up at Sharon, her fawn colored eyes smokey and unreadable, and she'd tipped her chin ever so slightly, lips parted and the air between them had thickened.

"Are you gonna eat that or are you just gonna stand there makin' love to it with your eyes?"

“I wasn’t planning on it, no,” Sharon’s voice was husky and she couldn't look up, afraid that if she did the woman who had appeared before her would fade, as if she were only a figment of her longing.

“There was always a whole load of candy in that drawer, well, wrappers mostly but you could always count on a ding dong or two. Savin’ it for anyone in particular?"

The drawl came with the familiar scent of jasmine and Sharon finally looked up.

Brenda Leigh Johnson stood leaning against the desk, her old desk, legs crossed at the ankles, hands twisting unconsciously against her skirt, her riot of curls tumbling over her shoulders, the corner of her mouth turned up in the ghost of a smile.

Sharon couldn't breathe, a welter of desire and relief flooding her entire body. Wordlessly she moved to Brenda, gently uncoiling her hands and placing the silver-foiled cake in the blonde's palm, closing her own hands around it, feeling the warmth of the little blonde's fingers.

"I wouldn't count on it being edible. It's been sitting at the bottom of that desk for some time now."

Brenda flinched, her expression bruised and then she bit her lower lip, tossing her hair, both gestures so intimately familiar Sharon felt her heart ache.

"Captain, I..."

"Sharon," the brunette's voice cracked, “I’m off the clock and you don’t work here anymore, Brenda. No need to stand on ceremony.”

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” Brenda replied, her own voice steely and yet laced with petulance in a combination that was entirely unique and wholly Brenda.

Sharon ran her thumbs over the former Deputy Chief's knuckles, taking note of the absence of her wedding ring.

"The way you were lookin' at that chocolate cake was the way you used to look at me. At least at the end."

Sharon helplessly felt tears forming behind her eyes.

"I came back here, and I know I don't have a right, I came because I wanted you to look at me like that again,” she rushed on before the older woman could interrupt. “ And I don't wanna stop, anymore, at just lookin'."

Shyly, Brenda crept up on tip-toes and brushed her lips across the taller woman’s cheek, tasting her silent tears.

“I didn’t want to miss you this much Brenda Leigh,” Sharon whispered, her voice hoarse.

Brenda growled in the back of her throat, Sharon’s words the only encouragement she needed. Emboldened, she kissed the way Sharon imagined she would, fiercely, and Sharon revelled in the taste, the softness, and yet the insistence in Brenda’s lips. She gathered the little blonde in her arms, surrendering to the sensation of Brenda’s mouth on hers, Brenda’s teeth nipping along her lower lip, Brenda’s hands winding in her hair.

They reluctantly pulled apart, panting, foreheads together and Sharon was lost in the heady scent of jasmine and her own desire. 

“I’m assumin’ you won’t be needin’ this anymore,” Brenda nudged at the ding dong that lay crushed at their feet, the white filling leaking through the crumbling chocolate.

“I’m not the one with the inability to keep my hands out of the vending machine,” Sharon retorted, one eyebrow raised.

“Right now the vendin’ machine’s not where I want t’be puttin’ my hands.”

Brenda leaned in for another kiss, this time with a languid gentleness that pierced Sharon to her core and she felt her eyes well up again.

“There’s more pleasures in the world than simply chocolate, Sharon Raydor. I think it’s safe to say you won’t be needin’ a secret stash of ding dongs, anymore. Not on my account.”

“It was only ever one,” Sharon replied softly, her lips grazing Brenda’s ear, “just in case.”


End file.
